Understand Me
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: Knuckles tells the story of when Sonic came to Angel Island to the one person who will listen, Blaze the Cat. Knuxaze


**Finally! I know I said I would do this story, and now I will! I used to support Knuxouge, but Shadouge made more sense. So where would that leave Knuckles? Well, Sonic Rush came out, and I concluded that Blaze was the perfect match. I do not own any characters in this story (I usually forget to say that) Oh, and if it seems a little odd, I confess I never beat Sonic Rush.**

* * *

Angel Island has always been a lonely place to live, as long as I've lived here. Every day is the same thing, guarding the Master Emerald. Sometimes, I wish I wasn't the one doing it. But there's no place I'd rather be. Guarding the Master Emerald is not just a duty, it's an honor. Whenever I try to explain that, no one understands. No one, that is, except her. Blaze the Cat.

I never really got to meet Blaze. The first time I did see her wasn't exactly my best experience. Though from what I do know, she's a guardian too, from an alterate dimension. She recently ended up back in our dimension, in ways I don't really care to understand. But another guardian like me...something I've wanted my whole life.

I smell a bit of smoke. I look beside me, and I see her. Blaze, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She has the Sol Emeralds with her, I can sense them. She brings them everywhere with her, to ensure that she can protect them. If I could I know I'd take the Master Emerald with me, too.

"So," Blaze says to me, "I heard that you were a guardian, too."

"Yes I am," I say. "Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald. What is it to you?" My god, I never saw her up-close. She doesn't look half-bad.

"So in this world," she says, "there is only a guardian for the Master Chaos Emerald, not the Chaos Emeralds themselves?"

"Correct," I say. "Was there a guardian of the Master Sol Emerald where you come from?"

"No," she replies, "Only the emeralds themselves. They are the ones with the power, you know."

"But the Master Emerald keeps them all from going out of control," I say. "Without the Master Emerald, the emeralds would grow too powerful, and the world would be plunged into chaos."

"Interesting point," she says. "So, you've managed to successfully guard it all this time, by yourself?" I blush a bit. I could lie, say that I never lost it, winning fights of incredible odds. Of course, a girl like her would be able to tell, anyway.

"Er, I've messed up a bit once or twice," I say. "Usually, it's either Eggman, or that thieving bat." Contrary to what you might think, I never liked Rouge. She's pretty, but I could never successfully live with someone who would just love to steal everything I hold dear.

"And did Sonic have to help you get it back?" she asks. "That's what I've heard. Am I wrong?" Bulls-eye.

"Only a few times," I say defiantly. "He may say he's saved it lots of times, but there was only one time I couldn't of done it alone."

"When was that?" she says. "Pardon me if it sounds like I'm snooping. I just haven't heard a story or anything like this in a long time. I would love to hear yours, if you're willing." Her? Interested in my story? Hard to believe, but okay.

"Okay, I'll tell you. It was way back when I first met Sonic. First, Eggman showed up on the island. He told me that Sonic and Tails were my enemy, and they wanted to steal the Master Emerald. So, as soon as they stepped onto the island, I nabbed the emeralds from them, and hid them. I did just about everything to stop them, pulling all kinds of traps. But then, they found the old emerald chamber."

"Emerald Chamber?"

"Yes, that's where I used to keep the Master Emerald. I could show you if you want. It'll only take a moment."

"Okay," she says. "I would like to see it."

I lead her to Mushroom Hill, a small hill laiden with lots of mushrooms. I press the secret switch hidden in the ground, revealing the warp ring. We slowly step inside. The room is exactly how I last saw it. No extra dust, no nothing. It has remained untouched by time. The large flowers are still in bloom, a particularly large one surrounding what was once the altar. Blaze looks around, amazed.

"It's...beautiful," she says quietly, yet her words still echo through the chamber. I motion her over to the other side of the chamber, showing the hallway to the lava base Eggman once had under the volcano.

"Sonic and I fought in these halls," I say. "When I wasn't looking, Eggman took the emerald. I was too weak from the fight to go after him. So I had to show them the way out, and that was all that I could do."

"But what if they didn't succeed?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Take a look over there," I say, pointing to the tapestry on the wall. It was made long ago by my ancestors. The image is of a glowing blue hedgehog, a green emerald, and a large, humanoid creature.

"That is...Sonic." she says. I nod.

"I never knew what this meant until Sonic arrived. It's Super Sonic and Eggman, fighting over the emeralds. It was prophasized that he would defeat Eggman, so I had faith that he would succeed. I knew that even if I couldn't defeat Eggman, he could."

"So he really did save Angel Island once," she says.

"More than that, he saved the world," I say. "He has a nack for doing that. Even though I consider him my rival, I still respect him for that."

"It seems we both have that in common," she says, walking up to me. "I thank you for showingme this. It was really...nice of you." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, and then she's gone. Just like that. I put my hand up to where her lips touched, feeling my heart skip a beat. Someone who understands my story, doesn't laugh at me.

"Until we meet again, Blaze."**

* * *

Did you like it? Even though I haven't really played Sonic Rush, I have played quite a bit of S3&K. Awesome game, I wish Sega would make a remake of it. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
